


And You Shall Be Mine

by TempestInTheNight



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dubious Consent, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:33:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22611052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TempestInTheNight/pseuds/TempestInTheNight
Summary: Sesshomaru sees an opportunity and seizes it. Kagome was always meant to be his from the day she stood up to him in the grave of his father. And now he will prove it to her.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 223





	And You Shall Be Mine

Sesshomaru had taken the priestess the moment she'd been left unattended. His foolish half-brother had stormed off a short distance away in a rage, far enough that he wouldn't be able to arrive in time to stop Sesshomaru from doing whatever he pleased.

And what he pleased now was to take the priestess and prove to everyone that she was _his_. 

His to conquer, his to please, his to command.

By the time he was through with her, she would never desire anything more than his touch upon her skin. 

He swept her up in his hold, ignoring her protests as she struggled to get free, just as he ignored her companions' shouts of outrage as he stole her away from them. He was at once grateful that his other limb had been returned for the priestess fought to free herself and without it, he might have lost his grip and dropped her as he took to the sky on his cloud.

"Be still," he ordered though he was hardly surprised when she refused to obey. Her very defiance was what drew her to him in the first place. "Be still," he said a second time, feeling his lust stir as one of her unsuccessful efforts to be free rubbed her rear directly against the part of him desired her most.

"Let me go, Sesshomaru!"

It wasn't the first time she'd demanded it since he'd stolen her away, though he noted that this time, she sounded more resigned as he made his way to the clearing that he'd scoped out earlier after leaving Rin, Kohaku, and Jaken behind. 

"If you will not cease your actions, this one will ensure you find a better way to distract yourself," he rumbled, not bothering to keep the heat of desire out of his voice. 

His words had the opposite effect as she struggled harder to get free though he noted that her scent had begun to grow more laden with desire. "Let me go now!" she hissed but her attempts only brought her closer to his own desire.

'Very well." If she would not desist, he would distract her in other ways.

"Really?" She froze for a moment and that was all he needed to have her shirt pulled free of her skirt. As she gasped, one hand slid up to cup her breast over a thin, additional garment he hadn't expected while the other slid below her skirt to fondle her folds.

Her hands immediately moved to try and pull his free but he would not be deterred.

"Be still." He nipped her earlobe in reprimand as she moaned and he promised himself it would be the first of many to leave her lips.

Her voice was shaky as she breathed, "Stop."

He kissed his way down her neck as he breathed, "You do not wish me to."

And that was all she would be able to get out for in the next moment, his hands slid under the rest of her clothing to toy directly with her nipple and clit. She gasped and it turned immediately into a moan as he pinched both lightly.

"You desire this," he told her, enjoying how she shivered for him in his arms.

"N-no." She shook her head but thrust her body more firmly into his touch.

He bit down on her neck and then soothed the sting with his tongue. "Liar. I can smell how wet you are."

"I-I'm not." 

He ignored her lie. Both of them knew otherwise.

He teased her clit and nipple at the same time, stroking around each with feather light touches before he abruptly rolled them between his fingers, enjoying how she moaned heavily at the movement. He repeated the movements until she was writhing in his arms, thoroughly enjoying how she lost herself to pleasure in his arms.

He shifted his hand lower and slid a finger into her as he pressed down on her clit, enjoying her tiny shriek of surprise. Absently, he noted that he was moving closer to the clearing he sought but he paid it little mind. He was determined to sample her pleasure before he landed to ravish her thoroughly.

He thrust his finger, twisting his hand so that his palm slapped against her exposed clit with every thrust and after a moment, worked a second finger inside and all the while he kept toying with her nipple with his other hand. Her breath was coming in little pants now as she writhed against him.

And then to his delight, his lover became vocal, begging incessantly for what only _he_ could give her.

"No one else will ever please you as _I_ have," he said, feeling the need to vocalize how he felt. "I will be your last and your only, Kagome..."

She whimpered as he began thrusting harder and faster into her and within moments, she went over the edge and came, trembling in his arms. "Sesshomaru!"

He hissed at how tightly she squeezed his fingers in her pleasure and relished the moment when it would be his cock instead of her fingers enjoying that same pressure. He wouldn't last long but he would enjoy every moment of it...

But for now, he needed to land so that he could do everything he pictured.

And he would, he promised himself. They wouldn't leave until every fantasy--his and hers--had been satisfied. 


End file.
